mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyakume
Hyakume (百眼, Hyakume) is the Bentenmaru's radar and sensor specialist. Appearance Anime Hyakume has dark brown hair with a slight hint of a mustache and beard. His face is slightly gaunt and he has a scar above his left eye. He usually wears a large red headband (worn at an angle), a light blue scarf, a loose cream-coloured sleeveless shirt, a dark blue sleeveless jacket which is lower at the back, a small pendant, a red armband on his upper left arm, maroon fingerless gloves, brown trousers and light brown shoes. Manga In the manga, Hyakume has light grey hair, mostly hidden by his bandana, and no beard. Hyakume wears a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crewmembers, with a blue jacket over it that has sections coming down from the shoulders with circular indentations in them. He also wears a red bandana with a line around it and a skull emblem on the front. Personality & Character Hyakume is usually fairly friendly, often amused and prone to technical explanation and speculation. Background Not much is known about Hyakume's background except that he joined the Bentenmaru's crew at some point. Plot Recruitment Arc When Kane became the yacht club's advisor and the club planned a practice cruise, Hyakume sent Kane data on the Odette II. During the pre-flight checks, Hyakume met with Kane to discuss how Marika was getting on Sailing 02. After the Odette II returned to the relay station after the eventful practice cruise, Hyakume remarked that the Hakuchou still had a fair amount of fight left in her Sailing 05. When Marika arrived on the Bentenmaru, Hyakume and Coorie supervised her electronic warfare training. During the raid on the Princess Apricot, Hyakume mentioned how lucky the guests are, as not only do they get to experience a pirate raid, the captain is also a cute girl Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc At the start of the Bentenmaru's raid on the Symphony Angel, Hyakume confirmed their targets and reported that radar and sensors were all green. He continued reporting on the action of the enemy ships during the mock battle. Later after the Bentenmaru had finished its piracy, Hyakume called Marika to ask her to come up to the bridge with slight nervous laughter. When Marika was informed about the stowaway, he told her that they didn't have to worry about dangerous materials as there was nothing on the sensors and that, judging by the information they had, the stowaway was likely an ordinary child Sailing 07. When the crew learned that the stowaway was Princess Gruier Serenity, Hyakume set to work on finding the latest information for the Serenity Royal Family and confirmed that it was her from the data provided. He later interrupted Gruier's discussion with Marika to inform them that Gruier had just been declared missing by the Serenity government. A few days later, Hyakume went over the details of the Bentenmaru's job from the escort fleet to meet a ship arriving at the edge of the Tau Ceti system, while Marika was heading for the Bentenmaru by shuttle. He also mentioned that what he could see suggested that there were multiple ships and that they were engaged in battle, meaning the Bentenmaru could become involved in a fight. Later when the Bentenmaru arrived at where the ship was due to arrive, Hyakume confirmed that the ship was a Serenity Corback. He then noticed that it was putting out a lot of energy, suggesting it was damaged. Immediately afterwards he confirmed radar waves and multiple military-class ships touching down around it Sailing 08. Hyakume began combat logging and transmitted to an off-site back-up as the Serenity forces were putting a fair amount of power into jamming them. After they transmitted an order from Gruier for the Serenity ships to stand down, he reported that the other ships' combat functions shutting down and energy readings dropping, adding that she probably scared them pretty bad. Hyakume was with the rest of the crew when they meet at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the ghost ship. He mentioned that the royal family's data was highly protected and as there was a lot of it, it took him a while to organise. He then went through the data and talked about what the ghost ship really was, as well as the estimated course from past sightings. He was slightly surprised when Marika suddenly span the table with his computer on it Sailing 09. At some point during the search as the Bentenmaru headed for a break and San-Daime asked if this really was a break, Hyakume reminded him that this wasn't stable space and that a person would have to be an explorer or rare ore miner to venture into these seas. He and Schnitzer spent the night working on cracking the protection on an observation network of buoys left behind by previous Serenity search teams. However shortly after they went to sleep, they had to return to the bridge as an alarm indicated an irregular spatial anomaly. After the jump, Hyakume realised that the irregularity didn't originate and that there was interference from another spatial region. He then said it wasn't a total loss for them as they could allign the data they received with the observation buoys to predict the next irregularity and follow it faster. When radar waves were detected, Hyakume reported that he could see two signatures. He also mentioned that their sensors were at maximum so they could spot them, but the Bentenmaru's energy signature was reduced as the ship was in passive scanning mode, so the enemy might not have spotted them. He then added that that would change once the enemy began active scanning, which they did shortly afterwards Sailing 10. Some time after the encounter, Hyakume listened as the crew discussed the actions of the Serenity fleet and their next course of action, stating that the Bentenmaru had to head into the midst of the awaiting fleet. He also listened as Marika explained what she was thinking given she had Gruier leave the bridge beforehand. As the Bentenmaru jumped to where the next space-time quake was expected, Hyakume confirmed that it was different from the others. He reported space-time vibrations and energy concentrations, but couldn't be sure. However he did say he was certain about one thing; that they would be safer away from the quake. When Coorie sighted a spatial rip, Hyakume yelled to get the ship out of there as it could tear the hull apart. He then reported incoming shockwaves as space was ripped apart. When the ghost ship emerged from subspace, he confirmed their target and reported high energy readings just before the rift distortion was released. After the bridge systems were restarted after an overload, he was dismayed to find that the comms had gone down, meaning he had to reconfigure everything. After the exchange between the two princesses, he watched on as the ghost ship 'woke up' Sailing 11. Hyakume was among the boarding party that ventured into the Golden Ghost Ship. Aside from helping with the electronic systems and doors, he also described some of the areas and systems they went past. He was enthused when they encountered a mechanical display on one of the doors and confirmed the preservative environment beyond the door. Later, in the bio-plant, he alerted Schnitzer that he had picked up another signal and to get ready Sailing 12. Hyakume was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. Later, when Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner, Hyakume wondered if this was a good idea Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was away from the Bentenmaru, a bio-container that was being transported opened and released its cargo of cat-monkeys. Hyakume and his crewmates tried to deal with the cat-monkeys overrunning the bridge, were infected with the virus they carried and ended up in isolation. Later when Misa called Marika to let her know what had happened, Hyakume asked how Marika was doing and urged her not to become a bad adult like them, to which Coorie pointed out that he wasn't making sense. Later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied and wondering how Marika was getting on, Hyakume was building a model ship. When Coorie said she hoped Marika didn't relax to much and forget she was captain, Hyakume added that the same applied to them and was then dismayed as his model collapsed Sailing 14. A few days later, Hyakume was playing a card game with Kane, Coorie and San-Daime over a bottle of scotch. When Kane won again, to their dismay, Hyakume requested another round. He then learned about the last-minute practice cruise Marika was going on. Sometime afterwards, Hyakume noticed that the Bentenmaru had a visitor and turned on the monitor, revealing the yacht club heading for the ship. Misa then arrived and informed the crew that their isolation period was being extended, leading them to realise that Marika was trying to protect their Letter of Marque. As the crew discussed the problems of letting the yacht club fly the Bentenmaru, Hyakume noted that there was no manual and worried about what would happen if they messed up, even more so when Luca suggested that the ship may break down the moment they turn on the power. He quickly agreed with Misa's idea to write a manual, saying they had to do what they could to help Marika. While they were busy writing the manual, Hyakume noticed that the yacht club were already aboard and sped up his typing. He face-palmed when Maki accidentally fired the Bentenmaru's cannons. As he and the rest of the crew raced to finish the manual before the yacht club tried to launch, Hyakume hoped that the Bentenmaru would make it. To their dismay, they didn't manage to finish the manual before the first unsuccessful launch attempt. After the manual was eventually sent off and the ship was successfully launched, Hyakume and his crewmates lay down exhausted, unable to go on but relieved. This relief was short-lived and they sprang up in alarm as Marika intended to try an FTL jump - something which they had forgot to put in the manual. As both groups were wondering what to do, several Stellar Military ships appeared on radar, investigating the earlier weapon discharge. When Marika decided to jump to escape, causing San-Daime to panic, Hyakume pointed out to him that it would also be a problem if they were caught. He was pleased when his captain took the correct course of action and managed to jump successfully. He then noticed the camera feed cut out as Chiaki ripped it out Sailing 15. Sometime later, as the crew were having dinner, Hyakume said that Marika and the yacht club were probably having their dinner as well, leading the crew to think about them Sailing 16. The day after Marika and the yacht club carried out a successful raid, Hyakume found and read out an article about it to the rest of the crew, who were relieved that things went well. Hyakume then remarked that all they had to do now was to make it back OK and everything would have worked out well. Immediately afterwards, he and the others heard Luca make a cryptic and slightly ominous prediction. Sometime later, Hyakume reported that the Bentenmaru had picked up a Silent Whisper, which he thought was strange. Not long afterwards, Show called the crew and informed them about the job that Marika had accepted to protect and escort Jenny Dolittle. After learning what she was up against, Hyakume angrily asked Show why he allowed Marika to take the job, to which he replied that he believed in her potential. Moments after the call ended, he and the rest of the crew were alarmed to see that the Bentenmaru had come under fire. Though some of the crew were eager to escape and go to help Marika, Misa told them that they should stay put unless contacted. Hyakume yelled that there was no time for that, but Misa reminded him that Marika was the captain Sailing 17. As the Bentenmaru tried to escape from the Hugh and Dolittle fleet, Hyakume and the rest of the crew set about finding anything that would help their captain. Breaking through the first layer of security on Hugh and Dolittle's system, Hyakume found some files which indicated large transfers of money with no records attached to them. He then looked at a collection of secret audio files that Coorie discovered, recognising them as a valuable find. He later watched the events which unfolded on the Glorious Coolph with the rest of the crew via the live broadcast. Sometime afterwards, the crew were reading through the various reports on the incident. Hyakume mentioned that he never expected Marika to use the stuff they found like she did, to which San-Daime added that women who feared nothing were scary. He and the others were then pleased to learn from Misa that their test results had been returned and that they were all clear Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) A few days later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied while waiting to be released, Hyakume was playing a game with Misa, Coorie and San-Daime, saying that this place wasn't bad once they got used to it. Later, Hyakume reported that Marika was visiting the Bentenmaru, noting to a slightly worried San-Daime that she was alone so she wasn't likely to be taking the ship out. The next day, Hyakume and the rest of the crew packed their things and got ready to leave. However when they reached the Bentenmaru, they found the controls locked. Shortly after Marika's arrival, they were then all surprised to find that Marika's ID ring had gone missing. As the crew searched the ship for the missing ring, Hyakume told Marika to try to remember when she last had it. Fortunately for the crew, the yacht club soon arrived with the ring. As Grunhilde told Marika that they had heard she was in trouble, Hyakume mentioned that with the Silent Whisper's keen ears, hearing that would be easy Sailing 19. As the Bentenmaru was preparing to leave the relay station for Calmwind, Hyakume reported that the yacht club's ship had left port ahead of them Sailing 20. After arriving at Calmwind, Hyakume monitored the events of the race with the rest of the crew, witnessing the actions of the chairwoman and recognising the signs of a coronal mass ejection from the nearby star. When Kane returned to the bridge, Hyakume told him he was late before being informed of the ambush by the Bisque Company. As the crew contacted Marika, Hyakume explained that there were people jealous of her pirate license and that the Bisque didn't know which dinghy she was in so they were firing randomly, urging her to escape. With their captain under fire, the crew took a risk and brought the Bentenmaru down into Calmwind's atmosphere. Once Marika was safely aboard, the Bisque craft fired on the Bentenmaru with machine guns. Noting the old school weapons, Hyakume added that colliding with debris is part of a spaceship's job. However he recognised that the situation wasn't good with them being unable to counterattack within the atmosphere and the risk of the thrusters being hit, and asked Marika what they should do. Though unable to attack with the main cannons, the crew used the pulse device in the nose cone, with a help from an incoming wind current forecast by Ai, to land a hit on the Bisque craft. When the Bisque craft launched something as it went down, Hyakume identified it as an EM attack but not enough to damage the Bentenmaru (though it knocked out the electronics on Ai's dinghy). As the Bentenmaru returned to space, Hyakume notified the police who said they would pick up the Bisque Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Hyakume was present when members of the crew met at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the pirate hunter. He went over the details concerning the pirate hunter's most recent victim, the Silver Fox, which he noted was heavily armed for a pirate ship. After Marika's question about how many pirate ships there were, Hyakume noted that the remaining ships would probably be at least cruiser-class. When Marika mentioned about a trick she planned to use, Hyakume asked what kind of trick it was. Later, as the Bentenmaru was heading to rendezvous with the Big Catch, Hyakume mentioned that this job might give them a good foothold to fight back against the pirate hunter, but added a question for Marika - what makes a pirate a pirate? After discussing this, he added that they are tolerated by governments and the military because they act separately, though if they start acting together it would be like the birth of an independent nation, with Misa adding about how the government might try to get the drop on them if they aren't careful. When an unknown ship was detected touching down ahead of the Bentenmaru and the Big Catch, Hyakume confirmed that there weren't supposed to be any FTL ships in the area. As they prepared for battle, he alerted Marika to the Big Catch moving ahead of them. Shortly after the ship touched down and opened fire, Hyakume brought the image from the optical sensors up so they could have a look at their enemy. He was then confused as the enemy ship's energy levels suddenly started to drop. Not long afterwards, Hyakume reported rising gravity wave signals from the enemy ship, just before it quickly zigzagged in front of the Big Catch and unleashed a laser barrage. Observing that the ship moved as fast as a fighter, Hyakume speculated that it may be using some sort of gravity control. He then displayed another unknown ship arriving on the monitor, wondering what it was Sailing 22. Hyakume was slightly puzzled when Coorie picked up the new ship's transponder signal, identifying it as the Parabellum, a pirate ship registered with the Galactic Empire. When San-Daime asked how the captain was apparently standing on the deck without a spacesuit, Hyakume explained that it was a hologram, along with the flapping flag with sound effects being forced into the data stream, calling it an impressive trick. He was then forced to cover his ears when the Parabellum fired on the enemy ship, accompanied by very loud sound effects, before wondering if the Parabellum was planning to help them. When the Parabellum's captain contacted them after the pirate hunter retreated, identifying himself as Ironbeard, Hyakume asked Schnitzer if he'd heard of him, which he hadn't. Sometime later, when the Pirate's Song was broadcast, Hyakume looked at the downloaded location for the Pirate's Nest, commenting on how it was the perfect hiding place, being surrounded by asteroids, gas clouds and stellar debris. As the Bentenmaru was heading there, Hyakume and the rest of the crew quickly swung into action when the Grand Cross appeared ahead of them Sailing 23. After the Grand Cross touched down, it began electronic warfare on the Bentenmaru shortly followed by cannon fire. Hyakume worked to restore the radar, mentioning how things hadn't been that bad since they touched down right in the middle of the 7th imperial fleet. Monitoring the enemy ship, he reported that it was maintaining normal navigation towards them with no sign of any large gravity waves. With Marika intending to jump when an opportunity arose, such as when the Grand Cross used its gravity control, Hyakume maxed out the gravity sensors to detect the warning signs. When the Grand Cross didn't come at them, Marika had the Bentenmaru turn around and pretend to flee, intending to lure the Grand Cross. Hyakume then detected the same gravity waves they saw with the Big Catch, with the enemy ship charging then beginning zigzagging seven seconds later. The Bentenmaru turned back round and escaped past the Grand Cross, sustaining heavy damage from its laser barrage in the process. With the two ships heading away from one another, Hyakume reported to Marika that the gravity waves were now minimal. As the crew relaxed, Hyakume said how crossing paths in space like this wasn't romantic but crazy. After arrival at the Pirate's Nest, Hyakume and San-Daime looked at the ship from the repair dock. Commenting how they'd taken a lot of damage in the last battle, Hyakume suggested making some upgrades while they were repairing it, which San-Daime mentioned was in the captain's plan he'd just received. Looking at Marika's plan, Hyakume found it interesting and agreed, telling San-Daime to send the information to Coorie who was looking around in the Pirate's Nest's community for merchants and repair crews. Later while working outside the ship, Misa asked him to come to the infirmary. Hyakume contacted Coorie to let her know and left the rest of the work to San-Daime Sailing 24. After the android posing Luca was dealt with, Hyakume tried to obtain information from its hard-drive. However it had been set to reformat itself and he wasn't able to find out who was using it or how it was transmitting their information - only that it was a one-off model made by Human Torch, a Galactic Empire corporation. As the group considered the likely fate that had befallen the real Luca, Hyakume said that though she was a strange woman he'd miss her, as such he was surprised when a nonchalant Luca appeared at the door. Later, as the Bentenmaru left the Pirate's Nest for the battle with the Grand Cross, Hyakume reported that the sensors were functioning OK Sailing 25. As the pirates arrived at their destination, Hyakume mentions how he was still surprised they chose the location where the ghost ship appeared for the battle. Not long afterwards, Hyakume reported three ships of the same class touching down in front of them. As Coorie synchronised their systems, Hyakume reported that they were entering the enemy's firing range. He commented on the ruthless assault as the Grand Crosses opened fire before listening to Marika saying how she was betting on the experience the pirates had gathered. Hyakume quickly picked up a gravity wave signals from one of the Grand Crosses as it prepared to zigzag. Forewarned, the El Santo and its escorts caught the enemy in a chaff field. As it was being bombarded by several vessels, Hyakume commented on how the gravity shield was only effective against beams and wouldn't last long against physical projectiles, especially in a wide-area attack such as this, adding that pirate missiles are ruthless. After the first enemy ship was destroyed, Hyakume and the rest of the crew talked about how this was the first time so many of the pirates had worked together since the War of Independence over a hundred years ago. As Marika mentioned how everyone was working well, like a real fleet, Hyakume added that a fleet is basically just a group always doing weapons tests and military exercises. On receiving a message from the Shangri-La, Hyakume went with Marika and Schnitzer to the Shangri-La to prepare for boarding. After the Shangri-La rammed the last Grand Cross, Hyakume boarded the enemy ship with the others. Linking into the onboard systems, Hyakume confirmed that the ship was largely automated as they had expected. Hyakume accompanied Marika and Schnitzer to the control room where they confronted Quartz. After Quartz escaped, informing them that the ship would self-destruct, Hyakume said he suspected as much. He and the others then retreated to the Shangri-La which pulled back as the Grand Cross self-destructed. After the battle, he and the rest of the crew listened as Marika mentioned about the people supporting her and voiced her intention to continue as a high-school girl pirate for now Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace The day before the beginning of the events concerning Professor Mugen's legacy, as Marika was about to head home from the Bentenmaru after a liner raid, Hyakume remarked on how they'd had half a day's easy work, good for a pirate ship Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. After the Bentenmaru's job was cancelled the next day, Hyakume observed news of trouble in subspace, as well as an advert for Rasil Transportation, remarking on how persistent it was, particularly with the current circumstances Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 2. When the Bentenmaru ran into subspace turbulence, Hyakume made preparations for the route transfer in cooperation with Luca and Kane. After the route transfer was successfully completed and Marika left the bridge, Hyakume brought up an enhanced image that was taken in the unstable subspace route, having noticed something in it Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 3. Hyakume was present as the crew attempted to find the identity of the enemy targeting them, initially thinking that they may have been from a private or rebel fleet before determining they were genuine Mira Stellar Forces ships. At one point, he and the other crewmembers saw another advert for Rasil Transportation . He cooperated with Coorie and the yacht club in finding the culprit behind the mass information theft in New Okuhama City. Hyakume noticed that the computers that were stolen from all had the same anti-virus software, reporting it to Marika and Lynn. From this fact, they deduced that the security software provider made the worm, giving them a lead on their enemy. After identifying the enemy as the Yggdrasil Group, Hyakume gave his crewmates a run-down on the conglomerate and its likely intentions. When the talk turned to Professor Mugen's legacy, Hyakume speculated that it was likely a high-tech submersible . During the journey to Hrbek Oda, he and Schnitzer supervised Kanata's spacewalk when he was cleaning the exterior of the Bentenmaru. When Coorie was talking about the sensors calibration, Hyakume mentioned how they just needed to see the shadow of the Yggdrasil ships as they weren't going deep into subspace, talking about the details of subspace and how the Bentenmaru wasn't meant for diving . He was part of the boarding party that entered Professor Mugen's ship on the comet Hrbek Oda. When they came across the Advaseele, Hyakume remarked that the submersible looked like a giant diving suit. As the ship was damaged by the Advaseele being released from its moorings, Hyakume told Marika, concerned about Kanata who had entered the submersible, that the craft was engineered to survive deep subspace so they were the ones more in danger. After returning to the Bentenmaru, Hyakume observed the Flawen's use of explosives to disrupt subspace, saying it matched the data they got from the Barbaroosa. Hyakume was then called on to decipher the encrypted file sent from the Advaseele as it descended to the X-Point and the subsequent energy release after it was penetrated with the Flint system . Some time after the incident, Hyakume was present as the Bentenmaru embarked on another job Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 10. Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) Marika asked Hyakume a few questions about the War of Independence, with him wondering if history wasn't being taught well these days. He explained a few things but when Marika asked about who was the oldest among the Bentenmaru's crew, Hyakume declined to answer, mentioning that his life might be in danger if he did Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. Skills & Abilities Aside from his skill in operating the Bentenmaru's radar and sensors, Hyakume is experienced in the workings of several other systems such as communications, and is also able to reconfigure them should they go down . He is also a capable hacker and decrypter . Relationships Bentenmaru Crew Hyakume is on good terms with the rest of the crew and works well with them. Gallery Hyakume - Anime Design.gif|Hyakume's anime design Hyakume (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Hyakume (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Hyakume - Movie Design.png|Hyakume's movie design Hyakume.jpg|Hyakume, as a worker on the relay station Sailing 26 - Commemorative Photo.jpg|Hyakume in the frontier pirates' commemorative picture References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Articles requiring images Category:Work in progress